


Size Difference

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [46]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouTori Week 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I say clever things at <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Size Difference

4-28-15

Prompt: Size Difference

Pairing: SouTori

Rating: G

 

               Sousuke shifted in his sleep, tightening the arm he had draped over Ai’s waist. Moonlight drifted in slats and painted Sousuke’s face in stripes of light and dark, catching on his eyelashes and the pale, smooth skin of his cheekbone. He looked so relaxed, so very peaceful in his sleep that Ai reached out to stroke the hair that grew at his temple.

 

               “Ai?” Sousuke mumbled. His eyes eased open and a tired smile crossed his face. Ai grinned up at him.

              

               “Sorry,” he whispered. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” Sousuke just smiled in response and curled one leg up around Ai’s.

 

               Ai sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Sousuke’s chest. It was so warm here, and so comfortable and it smelled like home. Sousuke was wrapped almost entirely around him, enclosing him in his arms. Ai had never felt so tiny, or so loved. He drifted to sleep on the feeling.

 

               Sousuke listened as Ai’s breathing slowed and evened into gentle snoring and had to keep himself from laughing. His face was starting to hurt from how wide his smile had grown. There was nothing quite like having Ai wrapped up in his arms. He was so small, so soft and warm against him. Sousuke curled just a little tighter and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I say clever things at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
